


Irrépressible

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [15]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Gen, Prequel, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: [UDC!verse] Un jour, le chevalier du Cancer a commencé à les accrocher au mur. Les visages. Et le seuil de la folie a commencé, lui, à se rapprocher.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Jour/Thème** 8 décembre – Comment peut-on tomber plus mal ?  
>  **Disclaimer** : Masami Kurumada  
>  **Note** : Préquelle. Se déroule environ 2 mois après l’assassinat de Shion et la prise de pouvoir de Saga (selon la chronologie UDC)

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, Avril 1988_

Saga le laissait faire. Le nouveau maître – assassin – du Sanctuaire était au courant et n’avait rien empêché. Il n’en avait pas même manifesté l’intention. On nageait en plein cauchemar. 

Se grattant férocement le crâne sous sa tignasse rebelle, trop drue et trop longue, Shura serra les paupières avec force avant de les rouvrir sans que quoi que ce fût autour de lui eût changé. Depuis l’arrière de son temple où il se tenait en ce froid matin de printemps, il ne pouvait manquer d’apercevoir le temple du Verseau, puis le toit de celui des Poissons et enfin la masse imposante du palais, éclatante de blancheur sous le soleil neuf. Quant à ce qui se trouvait dans son dos, loin en contrebas de sa propre maison, il aurait préféré ne pas y penser. Un vœu pieux et impuissant alors que tout l’y ramenait, y compris le goût âcre de ses rêves de la nuit passée dont il ne réussissait pas à se débarrasser. 

Il était arrivé trop tard. Milo était déjà là, cosmos déployé et furieux, tâchant de maintenir à bout de bras le Cancer d’un côté et le futur Lion de l’autre, aussi éloignés que possible. Ivre de rage, Aiolia avait de nouveau voulu se lancer à l’assaut de son adversaire qui le toisait d’un air aussi provocateur que goguenard, mais le poison instillé par le Scorpion à la pliure de son coude l’avait stoppé net dans son élan. Shura l’avait alors vu passer devant lui, les traits tordus par la douleur mais aussi – et il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas s’en rendre compte – par la colère et le chagrin. Puis il s’était tourné vers ses deux autres camarades, vers Milo qui avait déjà reculé d’un pas, sa bouche déformée par le dégoût, vers Angelo qui ricanait sourdement, un éclat métallique au fond des yeux et les épaules légèrement voûtés. Et à son tour, il avait _vu_. 

« Café ? » 

Shura sursauta. Il n’avait pas aperçu, ni entendu Camus arriver. Pourtant, son point de vue était imprenable sur le temple de ce dernier, alors qu’est-ce que… 

« Tu rêvassais, précisa le Verseau en lui tendant un mug aux effluves réconfortantes autour duquel il referma ses doigts glacés. Et je suis descendu un peu trop vite, c’est vrai aussi, sourit-il encore devant la gêne que Shura peinait à dissimuler.

— Merci. » Marmonna-t-il avant de plonger ses lèvres dans le liquide brûlant. 

Sans un mot de plus, Camus prit appui contre la colonne la plus proche, imitant le Capricorne. Pendant un moment ils savourèrent leur café en silence puis : 

« Je suppose que tu es au courant.

— Tout le monde l’est.

— Shion ne l’aurait jamais toléré, soupira Shura sans quitter des yeux la surface mouvante et sombre sous la vapeur qui s’en dégageait encore.

— Ce n’est pas vraiment ça le problème, tu ne crois pas ? » 

Camus n’avait que deux ans de plus mais souvent, Shura avait l’impression qu’il était infiniment plus âgé que lui. Pourtant, ils étaient tous les deux des jeunes hommes – le Verseau plus que lui, sûrement ; parfois, Shura se sentait encore l’âme d’un adolescent – aussi déstabilisés que leurs camarades par les événements récents. Il eut une pensée coupable pour Aioros qu’il n’avait plus aperçu depuis… Il se mordit l’intérieur de la joue. De ce qu’il avait compris des explications de Milo, Aiolia s’en revenait de l’hôpital d’Athènes où il était allé passer quelques heures au chevet de son aîné et c’était en montant vers le Palais où dorénavant siégeait Saga– la raison de ce périple, Milo ne la connaissait pas précisément mais il était aisé de la deviner – qu’il avait traversé le temple du Cancer. Et vu les visages accrochés au mur. 

« Il a commencé le mois dernier. A les “effacer”. Enfin – Shura haussa les épaules, soudain mal à l’aise – c’est comme ça que je l’ai compris, parce qu’il ne m’a rien expliqué. On était en Turquie, tu sais ? » 

Camus hocha la tête. Ceux et celles qui en avaient eu la possibilité, le temps et le courage avaient tenté de fuir après la mort de Shion. Mais Saga avait eu tôt fait de les faire pourchasser et nombre d’entre eux avaient été retrouvés de l’autre côté du détroit. Les plus raisonnables étaient vite revenus, la tête basse et l’échine déjà ployée. Quant aux autres, les chevaliers de bronze et d’argent lancés à leur poursuite les avaient éliminés. N’étaient alors restés que quelques rebelles parmi les plus coriaces, qui avaient écopé de chevaliers d’or pour bourreaux. Deux, pour être exact. Les deux mêmes que Shion avait coutume d’utiliser en son temps ,“dans l’intérêt du Sanctuaire”. 

« On avait terminé et je partais quand je me suis rendu compte qu’il traînait, derrière. Et… C’est une vision atroce, Camus, fit Shura un ton plus bas. Vraiment atroce. Il n’y a pas de sang, pas de chair, pas d’os, juste… rien. Voilà. Il ne reste rien. Des corps, oui, mais sans figure. Comme s’ils n’en avaient jamais eu. » 

« Et je l’ai regardé faire. » 

L’aveu du Capricorne tomba entre eux comme une pomme infestée de vers. Il sentait le poids du regard de Camus sur lui mais n’osait pas l’affronter : les yeux dans le vide, il contemplait les dalles de son temple, leurs fissures, leurs aspérités, sans les voir. De nouveau, il était tiré en arrière, obligé de faire face à des images auxquelles il n’avait pas envie de se confronter. Et pourtant. 

« Seulement, reprit-il cette fois à voix tout à fait basse, je n’ai pas pensé qu’il pouvait les “garder”. Je ne sais même pas comme c’est possible, de faire ce qu’il fait. » 

Le vol des visages. Leur affichage sur le mur. Leur exposition, là, au vu et au su de tous et surtout de lui-même. 

« Tu lui en as parlé ? Demanda Camus posément.

— Non. » 

_Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? Pas génial ta déco, mon gars, non, franchement, ça craint ? On t’a déjà dit que tu avais des goûts de chiotte ?_

Le rire hystérique qui menaçait soudain de lui échapper ne déborda toutefois pas ses lèvres et Shura rajouta, d’un ton morne : 

« Je vais le faire. Enfin, je vais essayer. Mais je me dis… Peut-être que j’ai tort, au fond. Peut-être bien qu’il est vraiment cinglé et que les gens ont raison et que je ne devrais pas rester aussi souvent avec lui. Qu’il vaudrait mieux le fuir avant qu’il arrive _quelque chose_.

— Je suis désolé. » 

Camus s’était décollé de la dorienne et, la tête penchée de côté, l’observait avec attention. Surpris, et tout à coup conscient de l’image sans doute pathétique qu’il devait renvoyer, Shura se redressa : 

« Pourquoi tu serais désolé ?

— Parce que tu l’aimes et que—

— Hein ? Non ! – le Capricorne avait ouvert de grands yeux – Non, je… » 

De grands yeux qu’il ferma brièvement tout en prenant un longue et profonde inspiration. L’aimer ? Il n’était pas sûr de savoir ce que ça voulait dire. Sauf si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec les battements de son cœur qui s’emballaient dès qu’il se trouvait à proximité du Cancer, ou avec la chaleur qui se diffusait dans tout son corps lorsque par inadvertance il le touchait ou percevait son souffle sur sa peau. Sans oublier les rêves. Ceux du petit matin. 

Il grimaça, une fois de plus tiraillé entre sa fascination et son horreur pour celui qui se faisait appeler Masque de Mort, un surnom qu’il n’avait jamais aussi bien porté que depuis la veille. Et ce fut sans autre réaction qu’un profond soupir résigné qu’il écouta Camus reprendre, imperturbable : 

« Parce que tu l’aimes et que tu ne peux pas y faire grand-chose.

— Je ne suis pas obligé de cautionner _ça_ , souffla Shura, frémissant. Je ne dois pas le cautionner. C’est impossible !

— Pourtant, tu l’as dit toi-même : tu l’as laissé faire. » 

_Parce que je ne veux pas qu’il me regarde, moi, comme il vous regarde tous._

La vérité crue lui fut comme un aiguillon chauffé à blanc planté en travers du corps et il se redressa, le dos bien droit et le menton levé ainsi qu’il avait l’habitude de se tenir. Ainsi que les autres avaient coutume de le voir. 

« Je vais lui parler.

— Et si ça ne marche pas ?

— Alors je saurais que je me suis trompé à son sujet. Vraiment trompé. » 

Le sourire esquissé par Camus était pâle lorsqu’il inclina la tête en silence, avant de quitter le seuil du dixième temple pour se diriger vers le sien en contre-haut. Il avait oublié le mug, que Shura tenait toujours entre ses mains et dont le contenu était devenu tiède. 

Un moment il suivit l’autre chevalier d’or des yeux comme il remontait à pas lents vers sa demeure, sa silhouette s’amenuisant un peu plus à chaque marche. 

_Et quand bien même ?_

Ça ne changerait rien, disait le sourire triste du Verseau  Et c’est un fou que Shura continuerait à aimer.

 

 


End file.
